Brian Jeremy
Brian „BJ” Jeremy – postać występująca w Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned. Jest on lojalnym sekretarzem w gangu motocyklowym The Lost. Historia Brian urodził się w 1969 roku w Acter w Alderney. W 1985 i 1986 roku jeszcze będąc nastolatkiem został aresztowany za kradzież pojazdów na większą skalę. Potem dołączył do gangu Lostów i w 1989 roku posądzono go za morderstwo. Później w 2005 roku został aresztowany za posiadanie metaamfetaminy. Po zakończonym wyroku i odwyku Billy'ego Greya, Brian wraz z innymi członkami gangu odwiózł go do Lost MC Clubhouse. Po dotarciu na miejsce, kiedy Johnny i Billy zaczęli się kłócić o sprzedany motocykl, Brian trzymał stronę tego drugiego mówiąc, że ostrzegał Johnny'ego by ten go nie sprzedawał. Rozjuszyło to Klebitza, który twierdził, że nic wcześniej takiego nie mówił. W późniejszym czasie Billy postanawia zemścić się na członkach Angels of Death, którzy rzekomo zabili Jasona atakując ich główną siedzibę. W drodze do klubu Johnny pyta Briana czy musi on tak strasznie podlizywać się Billy'emu i czy nie uważa, że ślepe wykonywanie jego zadań jest złym pomysłem. Ten jednak zbywa go mówiąc, że tak powinno się zachowywać względem lidera gangu. Po udanym ataku okazuje się jednak, że tak naprawdę prawdziwym celem było zdobycie narkotyków znajdujących się w siedzibie Angels of Death, które potem wraz z Billym z budynku wynosi Brian. Po wcześniejszej kradzieży towaru Brian czeka ze swoim vanem na Johnny'ego, która ma go sprzedać Elizabecie Torres. Podczas ich spotkania zaczyna narzekać na to, że Billy wyznaczył go do tej roboty a nie niego samego. Nie może się zgodzić z faktem iż mimo swojego podlizywania się szefowi nadal spychany jest na dalszy plan. Kolejny raz widzimy go w klubie, gdy wtrąca się w napiętą rozmowę pomiędzy Billym a Jimem. Ponownie trzyma stronę lidera, w którego jest ślepo zapatrzony. W końcu jednak wraz z nim zgadza się na dokonanie transakcji narkotykowej z Triadą. Po dojechaniu na miejsce Billy postanawia zostać z Brianem na czatach, podczas gdy Johnny i Jim idą na transakcję. Jednak wszystko się komplikuje, gdyż na miejsce handlu przyjeżdża policja, która aresztuje Billy'ego pozostawionego przez Briana. Po tym wydarzeniu Brian obwinia Jima i Johnny'ego o brak pomocy z ich strony choć sam stwierdza, że nie pomógł Billy'emu by sam nie zostać złapanym. Okazuje się później, że Billy uświadomił mu, że Johnny tak naprawdę jest zdrajcą gangu. Postanawia również, że sam zostanie przywódcą po aresztowaniu Billy'ego i będzie dowodził częścią sprzymierzonego mu gangu. Po jakimś czasie postanawia się jednak „pojednać” z Johnnym. Niestety rozmowa miedzy nowymi przywódcami szybko przeradza się w kolejną sprzeczkę. W końcu zdenerwowany Brian nie wytrzymuje obraz wymierzonych w swoją stronę i wraz ze swoim odłamem atakuje ludzi Klebitza. Po nieudanej próbie zabicia Johnny'ego i jego części gangu Brian zaczyna ukrywać się w domu zlokalizowanym w Tudor. Po jakimś czasie jego kryjówka zostaje jednak odnaleziona przez Raya Boccino, który chce by gang Lostów przestał być pogrążony w wojnie wewnętrznej i zakończył sprawę z Brianem raz na zawsze. Johnny w tym celu postanawia złożyć wizytę Brianowi, który zdesperowany obiecuje wynieść się z miasta w zamian za oszczędzenie jego życia. Johnny może go wtedy oszczędzić lub zabić. Jeżeli Johnny oszczędzi Briana będzie mógł go później spotkać przy Argus Street w Acter. Mimo, że Johnny kazał mu się wynieść miasta nie zrobił tego. Chcąc oczyścić się ze swojej przeszłości obiecuje Klebitzowi, że pomoże mu z klubem jeżeli ten tylko wraz z nim uda się do pewnego miejsca. Później okaże się jednak, że to jego kolejna zastawiona przez niego pułapka. Brian w kolejnej potyczce z nowym liderem gangu ginie. Kartoteka {{Baza danych LCPD | nazwisko = Jeremy | imię = Brian | wiek = 39 | miejsce urodzenia = Acter, Alderney | powiązania PL = Członek oddziału z Alderney należącego do wyjętego spod prawa klubu motocyklowego Lost. | powiązania EN = Member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. | rejestr PL = 1985 – Kradzież samochodów na większą skalę 1986 – Wielkie kradzieże 1989 – Morderstwo 2005 – Posiadanie substancji niedozwolonej: Metaamfetamina | rejestr EN = 1985 – Grand Theft Auto 1986 – Grand Larceny 1989 – Murder 2005 – Possession Controlled Substance: Methamphetamine | adnotacje PL = Starszy członek oddziału z Alderney należącego do wyjętego spod prawa klubu motocyklowego Lost. Uważa się, że jest lojalny wobec przebywającego w więzieniu szefa, Billy'ego Greya. Jeden z najstarszych motocyklistów w gangu Lost. Podobno jest niezadowolony z rozejmu z wyjętym spod prawa klubem motocyklowym Angels of Death. | adnotacje EN = Senior member of the Alderney Chapter of the Lost OMG. Believed to be fiercely loyal to the incarcerated head, Billy Grey.